A Halloween Cosplay - Doctor Who
by scalllowshalllows1723
Summary: "Draco, stop frowning! Rose Tyler doesn't frown that much!" I stared icily at him. "Well, Harry, as far as I remember, Rose Tyler also wasn't an extremely pissed off wizard who was made to dress up as a girl for a Halloween party for her boyfriend."- one-shot randomness. Kind of fluffy. Enjoy!


**A/N: Hey! This is the first fanfic I have ever written. I saw the idea on a Tumblr completion for Harry Potter character as Doctor Who characters, and then wrote this! Reviews are appreciated. Enjoy (hopefully)!**

 **Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is one of the most awesome people in the universe because of her amazing-ness that lead her to invent Harry Potter. I am not that awesome. Nor am I J.K. Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter** **L** **. (I totally wish I did though – but who doesn't?).**

 **I also don't own Doctor Who (or I would totally have my own TARDIS by now).**

It was all Harry's fault.

"Draco, stop frowning! Rose Tyler doesn't frown that much!"

I stared icily at him. "Well, Harry, as far as I remember, Rose Tyler also wasn't an extremely pissed off wizard who was made to dress up as a girl for a Halloween party for her boyfriend."

Harry just stared back at me, grinning. "Nobody said you had to agree, Draco."

I carried on glaring. Harry had gotten off lightly. In a dark brown pinstripe suit, long brown trench coat and converse, he was perfectly pulling off the 10th doctor. He even had the messy hair for it, which he had charmed to be brown for the evening. His wand was cleverly concealed inside a case that looked like a sonic screwdriver, which still allowed him to cast spells (a fairly popular invention made by a recently opened fandom shop in Diagon alley, for those wizards who were into muggle culture). I, on the other hand, had drawn the short straw. Harry had wanted us to do a couples costume for this Halloween party, which meant I was dressed up as Rose Tyler.

Don't get me wrong – I liked Rose Tyler. Ever since Harry and I had started watching Doctor Who together, we'd both agreed that our favourite doctor was David Tennant, and that our favourite companion with him was definitely Rose Tyler. Arguments were occasionally made for Matt Smith with Amy and Rory, but we usually ended up with 10th doctor, Rose Tyler. She had a great sense of humour, and I loved her relationship with the Doctor. Harry would accuse me of fangirling over them, but they were just too cute. I blamed the creators for writing them that way – how could I not love them?

Still, when I said to Harry that I wouldn't mind dressing up as characters from Doctor Who for the upcoming Halloween Party at Ron and Hermione's, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind.

My blond hair had had temporary extension charms put on it for the evening, so that it was approximately the right length. I was wearing a pink tight-fitting top, equally tight-fitting blue jeans and a dark blue leather jacket. This wouldn't have been so bad if I hadn't been wearing make-up – red lipstick, mascara and eyeliner, applied with the help of Pansy earlier that evening. Harry had suggested a bra stuffed with tissues as a joke (I hope) but I had managed not to give in that time and shot him down.

He was right, I supposed. Nobody had been forcing me to agree. But Harry had looked at me with those big, green eyes of his, his lips forming a delicious pout that just made me want to kiss him, and I couldn't say no. He knew the effect he had on me though, which was why I was so annoyed with him.

At this moment, Ron and Hermione came up and joined us. They were also massive Doctor Who fans (well, mostly Hermione. She had grown up watching it with her family, and was a massive Whovian. She had introduced Ron to it at the first opportunity, and whilst he admitted that he liked it, he wasn't nearly as obsessed as Hermione), and so had elected to dress up as Amy and Rory.

"Hey guys," Ron said as he approached. "Having fun?"

"Draco here is a little… miffed at me for persuading him to dress up as a girl for the night." Harry replied, shooting another grin at me.

"Miffed? More like extremely pissed off." I said.

As Ron laughed, Hermione suddenly noticed Harry's sonic screwdriver wand case. Her eyes lit up as she exclaimed "Oh my goodness, Harry! Where on earth did you find that?"

"I know, it's awesome right? There's this new shop on Diagon Alley…" they went off into an extremely geeky conversation, whilst Ron and I rolled our eyes at our respective partners. Ron looked at me again and said "Come on, Malfoy, your costume isn't that bad."

I looked over at Harry, then lowered my voice. "I know. I actually quite like it. I've been imagining my father's face if he saw me dressed like this all night."

Ron's eyes widened, and he suppressed a chuckle. "Then why have you been complaining about it?"

"Because currently, Harry is making it up to me later tonight."

Ron's eyes were now widened in horror. "Too much info, mate, too much info!"

"Oh come on Ron," I laughed. "I only mean t I was going to make Harry watch the Avengers Assemble again, right Harry?"

Harry, who had tuned back into our conversation, nodded. Ron, seemingly satisfied, changed the subject.

I looked at Harry out of the corner of my eye, and grinned at him. He winked back.

 _Later on…_

I was stood in Ron and Hermione's kitchen, making myself a drink. Back at Hogwarts, I would never have imagined myself in this scenario – dressed up as a woman from a muggle television show, in the kitchen of a muggle-born and a Weasley. How much times had changed. After the war, me and a few other friends of mine had realised the error of our ways, and had overcome our prejudices and re-joined the respected wizarding community again. For me, Harry was a big help. The Boy-Who-Lived dating an ex-Death Eater raised quite a few eyebrows at first, but 2 years later we were both happy and people had pretty much gotten over themselves.

Harry entered the kitchen and wrapped his arms around me from behind. Nuzzling the back of my head, he whispered in my ear "Do you really hate the costume that much?"

Turing around to face him, I rested my forehead against his, and replied "Not really. But you promised to make it up to me after the party, and it seemed too great an opportunity to pass up."

Harry chuckled, and tightened his grip around my waist. "You're such a Slytherin, Draco."

"What can I say? The Sorting Hat never lies."

We both grinned, and then our lips were touching. I could feel as Harry's grin transformed perfectly into the kiss, and I responded in turn. We stayed like this for a while, mouths moving against each other's mouth in a soft caress. When we broke apart, we were both smiling, slightly out of breath.

"We should probably go and re-join the party. It's still pretty early to be disappearing off." Harry said, eyes focused on mine.

"Very well then." I sighed, and we let go of each other. I picked up my drink, and as we walked out, I spotted something. "Oh, Harry?"

He looked back at me. "Yes?"

"You've got lipstick on your cheek."


End file.
